


The Passage of Seasons

by KirbApple



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, P5R Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple
Summary: Snippets of Akechi and Ren's rivalry and story, as told through the seasons.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008366
Kudos: 8





	The Passage of Seasons

Spring is often cited as the season of new beginnings, for most, especially after the gloom that winter brings, Spring signifies hope as the world almost seems to come alive again. For Akechi, however, it was his least favorite season. After all, what beginning was left for him, when he already sealed his fate at age 15?  
“They wouldn’t run.” The ebony-haired boy’s eyes shone bright, with a conviction Akechi had only seen in himself. That conviction piqued Akechi’s interest. As though led by some invisible force, Akechi was determined to find out where that determination came from.  
“You really are intriguing. I bet you’d make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject.” Akechi extended his hand, “If it’s alright with you, would you continue sharing your thoughts with me?”  
The ebony-haired boy returned Akechi’s gesture, giving his hands a firm shake, his gaze unwavering, he spoke, “Ren Amamiya, and I’d love to.”  
Amamiya’s contact information given, Akechi departed for the backstage, preparing for his next shoot. Amamiya’s insight was interesting, Phantom Thief or not, getting to know him could still prove fruitful. Pocketing his phone, he wondered if this could be counted as a new beginning.  
…  
Summer was the season of activity, and the Phantom Thieves were no exception to this rule. Futaba’s palace had proven to be a challenge, but even when Wakaba’s Shadow took to the air, putting their backs against the wall. A timely appearance from Futaba, made the fight a cinch. All they could do now was wait for the young girl to wake up, and have faith that she would uphold her end of the deal.  
In the meantime, Ren decided the best course of action would be to spend time with his friends. During the morning he spent time wrapping up the track team’s case with Ryuji, helping his close friend awaken Setien Taisei. For the afternoon, Ren’s initial plan was to begin brewing a new supply of coffee to stockpile in preparation for the next infiltration, but before he could even gather the supplies, his text tone rang. It was Akechi, Akechi was interesting, just the simple fact that he could hear Morgana made Ren curious to know what secrets the detective held. He felt like the more he hung out with the detective the better able he was to paint a picture beyond the mask the detective hid behind. This time, it seemed as though Akechi wanted to visit the Arcade. Not wanting to forego stockpiling coffee, Ren called Kawakami and asked her to make a brew in his place, with that settled, Ren departed.  
…  
“Damn, that’s some accuracy. That guy with the brown hair isn’t wasting a single shot.” The audience around them marveled at Akechi’s ability to handle a gun. “Glasses isn’t doing bad either, but he’s definitely losing ground,” the audience said, as though giving Ren a consolation prize for attending.  
Before Ren knew it, the game had ended, with Akechi as the decisive winner. For someone who made a point to say he didn’t play arcade games, Akechi was surprisingly good. “Are you used to gunplay?” Ren asked, before internally cringing at his phrasing.  
As though adding onto Ren’s innuendo, Akechi’s words were as precise as his gunplay, “Ah, you noticed? Well, I’m going to need as much practice as I can get if I’m going to take you out.”  
_Oh _, was all Ren’s mind could supply for a brief moment. That’s both alarming and hot, he thought to himself, not that I can say I’m surprised, are you trying to warn me of something?  
Seeing his expression, Akechi gave an almost taunting smile before adding, “only a joke.” Before quickly changing topics, discussing what it meant to be a hero, and revealing that he wished to be a hero for his mother. After some minor debate on the topic, the pair departed for the night, Ren wistfully wondering when they would meet again.  
…  
Fall was the season of harvest, and with it, everything came to a head, gathering together like the bushels of corn in a field. To say that Akechi valued the rivalry between himself and the leader of the Phantom Thieves would be an understatement. He valued it, truly, but in the end, it only got in the way of his true aim. He had already sacrificed everything just to ruin Shido at the end of it, what was one more sacrifice?  
“Case closed, this is how your justice ends.” and took the shot, bile filling his stomach with every step he took.  
…  
“I’ll hold onto your glove” Ren’s voice shook. In truth, he wanted to say so much more, change so many things but now all he could say, in effect was, keep your promise, and come back to me. After escaping death at the hands of the detective, Ren and his team worked tirelessly to overcome Shido’s palace, the man who had orchestrated everything. Deep down they all knew they would see Akechi again, they should have prepared more. Akechi was angry, at the world, at his father, maybe even god himself. Had they just prepared a little more, maybe Akechi could have joined them in overthrowing Shido, but now, all Ren could do was lie in bed, autumn leaves falling outside his window, and refuse to forget their promise.  
…  
In this perfect reality, not even the winter was cold, but not a soul seemed to care. A plastic smile was strewn on every face. It disgusted Akechi, every person dangling to one man’s tune like puppets in a children’s theatre. He refused to be that again, he refused to have his actions wiped away, he would take them to his grave.  
Snapping him out of his reverie, Akechi’s text tone rang, it was Ren. Ren who, for his own sake, Akechi had tried to avoid. Ren, whose only wish in this reality was Akechi just as he was, his heart ached, and he had half a mind to refuse the boy. The more time he spent with him the harder it would be for Ren to reject the reality before him. Unfortunately, Akechi couldn’t find the strength to refuse and went to the Jazz Club. Thankfully, Ren did not bring up the engine room, content simply to spend time with the ex-detective. Once Akechi left, somehow, he felt renewed, in that short span, his faith in Ren had grown, and, somehow, he had become more adept in his ability to cast magic.  
…  
Spring blossomed, the false reality was long gone, and with it, Akechi disappeared as well. Even with the cards stacked against him, Ren was always one for a gamble, and for Akechi, he was willing to go all in. Though there really wasn’t much he could chip in, all he could do was have faith that Akechi would return, it worked with Morgana, he reasoned, so why wouldn’t it work here?  
For years he waited, never losing hope, and one spring day, in his shared apartment with Ryuji, a knock sounded from the door. Lifting himself off the couch, he carefully opened the door, and with it, the promise made so long ago had been renewed, his faith rewarded, a new beginning had begun. Ren smiled, parroting a phrase from so long ago, “You’re back awfully late.”__


End file.
